


i've got you, brother.

by runningrabbit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And some therapy, Angst, Brothers, Gen, Hamilton References, Probably ooc, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suffering, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, ongoing, phil isnt the best father and thats ok, the boys need a hug, wilbur raised tommy ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningrabbit/pseuds/runningrabbit
Summary: Tommy’s first memory was of Wilbur.He remembers it in bits and pieces, but he remembers one thing vividly above anything else- Wilbur. Tommy remembers being four, tripping as he ran out of the house, having scuffed elbows and knees. He remembers Wilbur pulling him up, helping him back inside, putting a bandage on his wounds, and wiping his tears away. He remembers Wilbur telling him,  “you’re allowed to cry, Tommy. You’re a big man. Big men cry too.” He remembers Wil hugging him. He remembers laughing.Wilbur was always there. In his thoughts, memories- hell, even his prayers. Wilbur was the only constant he had.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	i've got you, brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kodaline's Brother.

Tommy’s first memory was of Wilbur. 

He remembers it in bits and pieces, but he remembers one thing vividly above anything else- Wilbur. Tommy remembers being four, tripping as he ran out of the house, having scuffed elbows and knees. He remembers Wilbur pulling him up, helping him back inside, putting a bandage on his wounds, and wiping his tears away. He remembers Wilbur telling him, “you’re allowed to cry, Tommy. You’re a big man. Big men cry too.” He remembers Wil hugging him. He remembers laughing. 

Wilbur was always there. In his thoughts, memories- hell, even his prayers. Wilbur was the only constant he had. 

Their father wasn’t around much, but that was fine. He had taken in a kid Wil’s age, put all his time and effort into this child and left his own blood behind.  
But that was fine. Tommy had Wilbur. 

When he fell running down the cobble paths outside their home, Wilbur had been there to patch him up, wipe away his tears. When him and Tubbo got into arguments, Wilbur was the one to help Tommy apologize to his best friend. When he was sick, Wilbur spoon fed him soup and medicine until he was back to full health. Wilbur taught him to swim, to shoot a bow, how to mine. Everything Tommy knew, he knew from his older brother. 

So when Wilbur decided he was grown and ready to leave their small server, Tommy followed him. 

Tommy was sixteen when they left for the Dream SMP. Wilbur had cracked the joke about it being the “dream land” so many times Tommy wondered if strangling his brother would be easier than the walk, but he decided against it once he saw the look on Wil’s face when they finally arrived. 

“There it is, Tommy,” Wilbur had said, his hand resting on Tommy’s shoulder as they overlooked a building sat in the middle of a lake, “Welcome home, Tommy.” 

Wilbur had smiled, Tommy remembered. 

“That’s it?” Tommy asked. “Looks quite shit if you ask me. Boring and all that.” 

Wilbur shoved Tommy. 

“Give it time. I’ll make a home here for us.” 

Tommy believed him. 


End file.
